A typical example of the long and flexible plastic object may be a strip material formed of a plastic film. The long plastic film constituting such a strip material is folded up as needed in the width direction thereof and is used as a cord of the well-known type. When such a long plastic film is formed as a tube, a piece of it having an appropriate length can serve not only as a cord but also as a sack with one or both ends thereof being tied into knots. The applicant of the present application proposed a device adapted to contain a roll of such a long plastic film and to allow a desired length of the film to be extracted and cut off. The device is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 59-175033. The above-mentioned device can contain not only a long plastic film formed as a tube or a flat film, but also a net-like plastic tube, a plastic rope, and so on. The device consists of a container, a side wall of which is equipped with an extraction opening through which the long object is drawn out to the exterior of the container. After being drawn out a desired length, the long object is drawn into a guide groove formed at a container end in correspondence with the opening and cut by a cutter provided in this guide groove. It may be easy for those skilled in the art to appreciate the great usefulness of this container equipped with a cutter.
However, the above device proposed in the Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 59-175033 has a drawback: after cutting, the end section of the residual long object remains outside the container, protruding beyond the extraction opening a certain length. This protruding section is convenient in that the user can easily grasp it when using the long object. On the other hand, the end section protruding beyond the extraction opening to the exterior of the container spoils the outward appearance of the container when a plurality of such containers are supplied to the market as massproduced goods. When put in a showcase, such containers will create a rather poor impression on potential buyers. Also, when such containers are being used, they make a poor impression. This is an important problem since it is required that goods today create a pleasing impression as well as function satisfactorily. The appearance of the containers might be improved by packing them so that the protruding end sections of the long objects may be hidden. It should be noted, however, that such a procedure cannot but be reflected in the higher price of the container.